bleach fade to black
by anya7890
Summary: this is bleach fade to black the whole movie in written formatt enjoy credit goes to melodymix & skechbaka at BA


In the beginning when the seireitei was destroyed Rukia comes in contact with Ane  
Ane says, "I'll erase your existence" to Rukia and the little brother (otouto) swings the sickle towards Rukia's neck and carries her.

In the human world Ichigo senses something  
Kon is moaning so he asks him what's wrong and answers "I can't solve Nee-san's letter" (that letter similar to when she was getting taken back to SS)  
Ichigo looks at the letter and says "What's this?" "Don't mock Nee-san's artistic drawing" says Kon  
Ichigo then says, "Who is that nee-san?" and craws inside his bed like if he didn't know who Rukia was.  
But closing his eyes, he remembers the memories about Rukia "Rukia..!"

He then hastily gets up and snatches the letter from Kon  
"This drawing that is like a coach roach. There is a watermelon next to it so it must be a beetle" and he starts to decipherer the code  
Rukia's letter was "Because I have things to do I will head to Soul Society. Be back in a few days"  
They immediately head to Urahara's store but Urahara doesn't remember Rukia. But a few days before he said a part of Seireitei was destroyed so that may have something to do with this. So he makes Ichigo and Kon head to Soul Society.

But before they go Urahara asks  
"What is your relationship with you and that Rukia?"  
Ichigo "That is..."  
Urahara smierks  
Ichigo "A precious nakama"

When Rukia woke up, she's wearing an indigo blue kimono. She's awake in small cabin in Inuzuri. There're sister and brother beside her, calling, "Rukia~!!" while jumping towards her.  
Rukia, "Who are you?" Sister, "You don't remember?" Rukia felt that she must know about them. She asked their name but the sister answer they don't have. "Rukia, you promised to gave us names. In human world, kids

Rukia, you promised to give us names. In human world, kids got their names from their parents so will you tell us our name?"  
Rukia looks at their face carefully and try to remember. In her Rukongai period (supposed to be with Renji but no Renji). Flashback was in the same small cabin, she remembers she was taking care of the young sister and brother.  
Rukia, "Both of you still don't have names yet?"  
Sister, almost crying, "We have been waiting for you to give us names, so please!"  
"I have decided names for you," Rukia said, hugging them (just like a mother). Flashback until here.

"Both of you are twins from that time!" Rukia remembered, the twins are happy to hear that.  
"Hurry and tell us our names!" the sister insisted but Rukia does not remember. She promised she'll remember. She asked, "What have I been doing all this time?" (Rukia doesn't remember her being a shinigami at all)

Both of them lied, "You have been sleeping, for a very long time,"  
Ichigo in SS was fighting with different people (Shuuhei, Renji, Nii-sama). In Kuchiki's mansion, Ichigo to Nii-sama who's looking at Hisana's photo, "Rukia is your righteous sister, isn't she? You protected her even if it means to break the law." Then the shinigamis came and attacked him. Nii-sama told him, "Hisana was raised in Rukongai's 78th district: Inuzuri." Ichigo said thanks and leave.

In Inuzuri, Kon asked, "Is Nee-san really here?" But then he's able to confirmed it by the smell he called, "Ichigo!!" then was answered, "Aah, it's Rukia," by Ichigo. (the poster ask if Ichigo could tell Rukia by smell)

Rukia, on the top of the small cabin's roof, is looking at her childhood friends' tombs on the hill. Ichigo came, "You're allright." But Rukia does not remember him, "Who are you? I don't know you." Ichigo was shocked. He looked in so much pain, more than when all other shinigamis said pretty much the same thing to him. "It's me! Ichigo! Don't tell me you don't remember?!"

Rukia, "Kurosaki... Ichigo" She tries to remember and when she about to remember something, she collapsed while holding her head. Soon the twins came.  
Ichigo, "Who are you guys?" The sister, "Shinigami! Enemy! Noooo!!" She hugged Rukia while saying that. Ichigo fought the brother for a while until after the three of them disappear.

Back in small cabin, Rukia asked the sister, "I know that person... Actually I was not sleeping all this time, right?" The sister answered, "I don't know! We came from far away place after all! We wanted to see Rukia so bad that we returned here, it took us 100 years to reach here!" Rukia, "That long.." She was about to remember something again, holding her head and painting in agony

She was about to remember something again, holding her head and painting in agony until she collapsed again. Then she was transported elsewhere by the twins.  
Ichigo is sitting somewhere and looking depressed. Kon, "What's with that dispirited face?!"  
Ichigo, "Tell me what to do then, Rukia, Renji, they're all the same. They don't remember me!" Kon, "You wish that at least Rukia remembers you, right?" Ichigo hit Kon.

Kon, "I misjudge you! So what if Rukia Nee-san doesn't remember you? When you're in the human world, you sensed Nee-san in danger! Even if no one else remember, you still remember her! You're still that much connected to Nee-san, you know! If you don't go then I'll go by myself!" Then he left.

From there Ichigo looks at Rukia's letter and has a flashback  
While Ichigo was reading a book Rukia is writing a letter while humming.  
Ichigo "What are you doing?"  
Rukia "Don't look idiot"  
Ichigo "No, I didn't see anything"  
Rukia "It's a surprise for later"  
Rukia smiles.  
End of flashback

Ichigo fights once again (Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika)  
Hitsugaya was winning and was about to give the final blow but Renji comes in  
"You are the enemy. You are supposed to be the enemy. But my soul is saying you aren't the enemy. So I will listen to my soul"  
Ichigo calls out "Renji!" but Renji yells at him "Don't call me by my first name"  
But despite that Ichigo continues to call him by his first name

Then comes the captains (Ukitake, Kyouraku, Soi Fong)  
"We won't accept betrayals"  
Then fight. They are in trouble. Then comes Urahara with the Captain's uniform.  
Yama "Why did you come here?"  
Urahara "I knew the ways to come to Soul Society but I just restrained myself"  
Yoruichi comes too  
Urahara "Leave this place to us and quickly go! Rukia-san is in danger"  
Ichigo says "Lets go Renji!" and runs away  
Then Urahara's talk show begins

In Mayuri's lab, the twins are doing something. Rukia awakes, "What are you planning to do?" The sister, "We're going to drive away those who want to snatch you away from us."  
Rukia, "Don't! Do you know how much damage you will cause?!" Sister, "Why do you protect those shinigamis? Those shinigamis have taken everything from us! Our happiness, our sadness, even Rukia..." Then ja-jajaannnngg the  
Dian says:  
Then ja-jajaannnngg the wall was destroyed. Ichigo, Renji and Kon was standing right behind the wall. The sister who is holding her head then hugs Rukia.  
Ichigo, "Rukia! Please remember! The you who I know, as a shinigami, is not a person who could abandon her own self away!"

Sister, "Stop it! Rukia does not wish for that!"  
Rukia tries to calm down the sister. The sister hugs Rukia tighter, "No Rukia, don't make that face. Please don't remember your time as a shinigami."  
Rukia was shocked, "Shinigami? So I was a shinigami?" The sister went 'oh noes'. Rukia looks at Ichigo, "Shinigami, let me hear it once again, your name."

Ichigo, "It's Kurosaki Ichigo." Then there's flashback of their meeting until the execution scene. Rukia, "Ichi...go... Ichigo...!"  
At the view of Rukia who almost remembers, the sister cried a tear, "Nooooo!!! I won't forgive those who want to steal Rukia away from us! We're always together! Both of us and Rukia are one."  
Brother, "But if that's the case, Rukia will be gone."

But the sister doesn't listen. The brother, "I understand, all of us are always together." Then the three of them are combined into one. Rukia screams. Then Dark Rukia appears. Her voice is like a combination of the twins.  
Ichigo faces Renji who said, "You do something with that woman, that's the reason you came here, right?" Then Ichigo leaves other enemies to Renji and went to Dark Rukia's side.

Dark Rukia and Ichigo fights  
But Ichigo doesn't swing his sword down and just keep getting hit  
"Remember it Rukia!" he yells but Rukia stays emotionless  
Ane and Otouto's voice "Cut him! Cut him and we will erase Rukia's memory from his inside"  
Ichigo "What are you saying? Even if Rukia doesn't remember it I do so our bond can't be erased by anyone!"  
Dark Rukia then attacks him again and just as she is about to cut Ichigo's head off Byakuya comes in

Using his kidou he stops Dark Rukia's move  
Byakuya "If what you are saying is true I will destroy that thing"  
Renji then appears too  
He looks at Dark Rukia and says "Her soul is turning into a hollow. Its too late now"  
**"She sacrificed herself and saved me…! Blah Blah Blah Me and Rukia are connected!"**  
Nii-sama, "Do as you wish," then he stepped out. Dark Rukia broke free from Rikujoukourou and move towards Ichigo. Ichigo thrust his zanpakutou to her**, "Now it's my turn, Rukia. Now it's my turn to give you my power."**  
Instantly, Rukia is going in to Ichigo's inside. Dark Rukia is turning back to Rukia.

After that is Instantly, Rukia is going in to Ichigo's inside. Dark Rukia is turning back to Rukia.  
Then Nii-sama and other shinigamis are doing something, bla bla.

Then Nii-sama and other shinigamis are doing something, bla bla.  
**Ichigo is holding Rukia's face as if hugging her**. Rukia finally obtained her true self and about to move away from Ichigo, the poster said the way she brushed Ichigo's hand from her face is moe.  
Rukia, "...Ichigo...'  
Ichigo, **"...Yo."**  
Quite at far, there're the injured twins.  
Rukia, "Ichigo..."  
Ichigo, "You can go..."  
Rukia went to their place, "You guys."  
They asked, "Rukia...? Are you Rukia?" then they grip her hand. Sister, "We got what we deserved, I guess." Then enter the twin's flashback.

There's voice of, "Help! Help me Rukia!" and Rukia's running form. On top of hill, the young twins are being attacked by shinigami. Rukia kicked the shinigami and saved the twins. She told them to run. The shinigami is being possessed by a hollow.

The shinigami turned to Rukia, "That power, I want, this body is useless now." The hollow tries to possess Rukia. Rukia's neck is being strangled, then the sister stab a short sword to hollow's feet. She shouted, "Release Rukia!" The shinigami threw her and chased the twins. Flashback until here.

Urahara discovered a strange hollow that parasite on other people to make their own reiatsu stronger? It cuts other people with the sickle they have and makes the other person lose their memory. But that only worked on people with weak reiatsu and can only make them lose their memory for a short term  
So he figures there must be another power in order to make this many people forget their memories.  
The shingami killed Otouto and Ane and did not think the hollow that parasite on other people died so they quickly went to HM

Because Otouto and Ane were able to manipulate dimension??? Even after they entered HM they were able to take over the Hollow's will and gain their reiatsu thinking we want to see Rukia!

End of flashback

Ane "We're no good. Both of us even though we ended"  
Rukia "You haven't ended yet… you came back again. I was happy… I was happy"  
Ane "We don't have anyone but Rukia!"  
Rukia "That's not true. You guys aren't alone. Someone who is precious to you… they are always right next to you"  
Ane and Otouto look at each other  
Rukia "I remembered both your names"  
Rukia "Homari and Shizuku… because both of you shinely live by supporting each other?  
Ane "Homari" Otouto "Shizuku"  
Homari "It's a good name huh Shizuku?"  
Shizuku "Homari Nee-san"  
They both hold each other's hand. Before they lose their consciousness both their hands goes through Rukia. Rukia rushes and grabs their hands  
"Don't! Don't go! You two are…"  
Rukia starts to cry  
"Please answer me. I beg you!"  
They both don't wake up and Rukia starts to scream out crying. She cries while calling their name.

A few days after that? (maybe) Rukia is on top of the hill, looking at the letter the twins gave her. Then Ichigo enters.  
Rukia, "...Are you going home?  
Ichigo, "Aah, yeah."  
Rukia, "I was saved by you again."  
Ichigo, "You're the one who saved me at the first place-..."  
Ichigo, "Rukia... maybe both of us were already connected way before we met. Bond is bla bla bla, it doesn't have relation with memories, bla bla. Me and you, that twins also, ...and you."  
The wind blows, the letter in Rukia's hand flies. Then Ichigo, "Then I'll be going first, shinigami."  
Rukia, "...It's not shinigami, it's Kuchiki Rukia."


End file.
